


【冬盾】From A To Z

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 冬日战士没能从美国队长那儿得到什么：那些庸俗和高尚的玩意儿，都是他过去所拥有的，他只是忘了它们。除了……一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的新世界。





	【冬盾】From A To Z

 

 

 

 

 

[A]

这天晚上他没有梦见巴基。

醒来之后，史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。夜空还是漆黑一片，除了些许路灯的光透过百叶窗渗进来，黄油色的，还不足以照亮通往客厅的路。史蒂夫没有像往常一样从被窝里坐起身，他把手臂搭在自己的额头上，停了半晌，又侧过身去。蜷缩在被子里面让他心安。

他试图回想刚才那个荒诞的梦，但现在他的脑袋里面空空如也，只有一些快要蒸发掉的片段。史蒂夫知道那很莫名其妙，但梦境总有办法把荒诞的事情变得合理。

梦中的他在演讲。这本来是很平常的事情，史蒂夫过去经常要变着花样在各种场合干这个。身上还穿着四十年代那套滑稽的表演服，国旗配色，还有醒目的星星符号。那是属于美国队长的衣服。也许是因为现在他又更壮实了些，那套衣服感觉有点紧。

盾牌的背面没有提示用的小纸片，他听见自己在说什么“自由”、“和平”还有“法治”——很熟悉，这段话感觉在哪里听过。

咆哮突击队的人坐在台下，菲利普斯上校在他们中间、胸前的勋章闪闪发亮。观众席前排还有几个特攻队的成员，自然朗姆洛也在（史蒂夫后来想，也许是因为他总是看上去很可靠的样子），互不相识的大家齐聚一堂。佩姬挽着霍华德的手、走上台来给他颁奖。他听得见自己的心跳，咚咚、咚咚，平静、缓慢而节奏分明。她在响如擂鼓的掌声中笑靥如花，史蒂夫亲了亲她的脸颊表示感谢。霍华德凑在他耳边，芝士火锅？

不，他说。整个过程光怪陆离的，只是所有人的脸上都挂着理所当然的表情。

但巴基不在那儿。这太奇怪了，巴基应该在那儿，一如既往的。因为巴基不在这儿。

 

然后史蒂夫在一阵心悸中惊醒。今晚连在梦中都无法与他相见，这个事实让史蒂夫感到痛苦。美国队长无坚不摧，他也试着像大家一样去相信这个，但史蒂夫比谁都明白，那只是过时海报上的宣传语。那七十年的空白把他淘汰掉了，胜利的喜悦、怀念的战友……什么也没给他留下。一个来自二战时期的精神偶像，人们津津乐道他曲折的过去，仿佛大家都了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他的身高体重，他的音容笑貌，他的事迹和经历。但没有人知道他是谁，没有人。

实际上他已经习惯了，这种痛苦像针扎一样，来得很急、消失得也很快，他马上就可以忘掉这个，四倍痊愈力会让他选择思考别的事情来分散注意力。他还活着，只要活着就有别的可能。超级英雄被创造出来，就是负责创造可能。

只是即使他刻意忽略，疼痛的余韵一直都在，像是合上钢琴盖之后仍然停留在空气中的回音。他没办法装听不见。

 

史蒂夫在被窝里蜷起身子，柔软的被子鼓起一块。不需要执行任务的时候，他可以让自己稍微放松一下：怀旧音乐、书籍、鸡肉沙拉，还有枕头。反正不会有人看见。总之，美国队长无坚不摧。

他闭上眼睛，想象巴基就躺在他身边：他的好友会用低沉而温柔的声线和他说话，带着性感的尾音，这会让他很自然地平静下来。他们可以从布鲁克林的老裁缝店，聊到巴基参军时两人分别的月台。但只是片刻，他又把巴基从他的脑子里面驱逐出去。自由，和平和法治，史蒂夫反复叨念这这几个枯燥的单词，还有安全。

巴基已经不在了，但他还活着。美国队长还活着，他得为这个国家做点什么。

他又回想着刚才的梦。实现全人类的普遍愿望。下午刚看了老布什的演讲，那段话他几乎可以背下来——九十年代提出的世界新秩序理论。已经过去二十年，美国人没能实现什么，却失去了两栋标志性建筑和许多无辜的生命。还有一些没办法用语言述说的东西。这是一个值得我们去为之奋斗的世界。巴基如果在的话，会怎么看待我们过去为了保护这个国家所做的事情呢？我们手里拿着枪，里面是满膛的子弹。过去两个世纪，我们为自由付出了相当多的努力。

我们也为自由付出了相当大的代价。史蒂夫想着，翻了个身。

 

——美国队长，咆哮突击队……这太酷了。我们的胜利也许会被记录进博物馆里面，和你的电影一起。还有点别的照片或者影像什么的。你站在最前面，我在你后面。我们的名字被写在一块。

……

——然后很多年后，我们一块去逛博物馆，把我们的事情告诉孩子们。他们会为我们感到骄傲。

 

史蒂夫再次睁开眼睛。天已经微微亮，窗外的颜色从黄油变成奶油浓汤。新的一天已经开始，他决定起身刷牙洗脸，然后去跑个步。

接着再去史密森尼博物馆。

 

[B]

结果他没能去成。

你看起来没有我不行，朗姆洛这样说。盾牌的余震在四倍听力下仍然嗡嗡作响，朗姆洛的声音同时从身后和耳机里传来，在史蒂夫听来像是有两个家伙在和他说话似的。朗姆洛的声音和巴基的完全不一样，带着成熟男性的沉着和冷静，声线听起来更加低沉沙哑。朗姆洛连开玩笑的时候都显得特别真诚。

史蒂夫笑笑。过去这是巴基的台词，史蒂夫想着，然后子弹会从他的脸侧擦过、准确无误地击中敌人的弱点。巴基是个射击高手，这一点他也许永远也赶不上。即使现在赶得上——

史蒂夫摇摇头。他的队员们陆续抵达。

“住你对面门的护士怎么样？她长得挺漂亮的。”黑寡妇走在他的身后。美国队长有了新的队友，性感的前苏联女特工，还有训练有素的特别行动组。有时候，还有傲慢的科学家和异域之神。太不可思议了，在七十年前他压根不会想到这个。时代在改变，他奔跑着、为了赶上时间的脚步。

“先搞定引擎室，再帮我考虑约会的事情。”

美国队长一直大步往前走，任何时候。

那个护士是挺漂亮的，巴基也许也会这么觉得。改天请她喝杯咖啡吧。

 

[C]

It is a big idea——a new world order, where diverse nations are drawn together in common cause to achieve the universal aspirations of mankind: peace and security, freedom, and the rule of law. Such is a world worthy of our struggle, and worthy of our children's future.  
——George Bush Sr. 1991.

（这是一个伟大的想法——一个全新的世界秩序，这个共同的目标使来自不同国家的我们联合在一起、去实现全人类的普遍愿望：和平和安全，自由，还有法治。这是一个值得我们为之奋斗的世界，是一个值得我们为了孩子的未来而奋斗的世界。  
——乔治·H·W·布什 于1991）

 

[D]

士兵之间需要互相信任，这才会组成一支可靠的队伍。

战争那会儿，史蒂夫还没学会分割管理这回事。他知道这回事，但在战场上他们从不考虑这个，从不。他把后背交给他信任的队友们，而他的队友们把性命交到自己的手上。掌心里握着最重要的东西，这会让他们更加小心翼翼。他们总是一起出任务，然后再一起回来。胜利的酒馆里面有他们的歌，酒保会打着拍子擦干净酒杯，姑娘们邀请他们跳舞。史蒂夫把队友的大胡子留在自己的画册里，还有佩姬的红色裙子。但他很少画巴基。有些东西越是熟悉、越觉得难以用别的东西表达出来。他没法下笔，尽管他对巴基·巴恩斯的每一个神情都了若指掌。

史蒂夫没能和佩姬跳舞：练习的时候，史蒂夫好几次踩到了巴基的脚。我还是不去了，他朝巴基解释道。巴基只是笑笑，没有作声，他又牵起史蒂夫的手，让那个笨拙的金发男人跟着自己再跳一遍。

那个年代的啤酒带着紧张和孤注一掷的味道，很难形容，像是子弹顺着食道滑进胃袋。你没法摆脱那股硝烟味，即使是去澡堂，你也得想方设法揣着枪。史蒂夫总是最后走的那个，他偶尔会看着巴基搂着别的女孩调情，但更多的是扶着喝多了的对方回到营房。

美国队长喝不醉，而巴基记忆中的史蒂夫不能喝酒：他在巴基面前总是清醒的，除了唯一的一次。有时候心底一闪而过、让他不知所措的疼痛会让他更加清醒。史蒂夫对那些朦朦胧胧的感情并没有太多探究的欲望，他不擅长这个。但没关系，他们一直在一起。史蒂夫笑笑，只是这么简单的事实又让他轻松起来。从肮脏的后巷到面前的枪林弹雨，他们一直在一起。

美国队长守护着他的同胞，那里面有他的巴基。巴恩斯中士为国家而战，那里面有他的史蒂夫。这是战场上支撑着他们、最坚固、最简单的信念。

 

[E]

直到那天，巴基再也没有回来。

 

[F]

美国队长没让任何人顶替巴恩斯中士的位置。

史蒂夫独自扛下他们共同肩负的目标，然后带领着咆哮突击队握着枪、继续往前走。美国队长一直都在往前走，他从不停歇。他依然在保护着他的同胞，只是那里面、不再有某某。那段被胜利之神眷顾的日子就像电影里面演的成了真的一样，阿道夫叔叔的新秘密武器完全无法和我们的人相比。但在前线的他们都知道，虚弱得如同多米诺骨牌一样倒下的军队都不是真的，只有炮弹和刀枪是真的，敌人也是真的。胜利从不会那么轻松，每一场战役都有人从他们身边离开：在战场上，死亡就像清扫落叶那样稀松平常。老兵，新兵，平民……他们花了几十年和这个世界产生联结，只是一颗子弹就可以全部抹去。

但最幸运的也许是，他们没有输。他还活着，没有比这个更重要的了。只要活着，就可以往前跑；也只有往前冲的时候，才没有心思去想巴基的事情。史蒂夫握紧了手里的枪。

从前线传来的捷报里有美国队长的名字，国内的报纸上都写满了他的消息。那段时间里，没有比美国队长海报更抢手的东西。报童们呼喊着他的名字，掌心被油墨蹭得黑乎乎的。

在远离美国的北半球，史蒂夫瞄准目标，扣动扳机。只是一个人孤零零地跑在最前面的时候，他又想起已经不在左右的巴基。

砰。

 

[G]

其实在最后一次练习的时候，史蒂夫已经没有再踩到巴基的脚了。他们从音乐响起的最初开始踏入舞池，直到那首曲子完了也没有松开握紧的手。巴基的掌心是温热的，史蒂夫在心底想着。

再来一遍？巴基问。史蒂夫点点头，嗯。

史蒂夫还是没能和佩姬跳上舞。

 

[H]

“我已经看见了未来！队长——未来可没有国旗！”

“这不是我的未来！”

 

[I]

机翼擦过冰原的表面，留下了几道深深的刮痕。巨大的声响被掩盖在积雪之下，那一望无际的纯白墓地，连无人响应的回音都被活埋。没有人看见，也没有人听到，所有声响都在千万年如一日的寂静中消弭。在那一片白茫之上，散落的零件像是磁带被扯坏剩下来的碎屑。浓烟逐渐消失不见，当引擎和涡轮的火彻底熄灭之后，连那仅剩的一点点光芒也在漆黑一片中沉寂下去。

即使坚强伟大如美国队长，也有他办不到的事情：过去，他没能握住巴基的手。而现在，他把史蒂夫留在了那个冰原。

 

[J]

“我错过了一个约会。”

他错过了一整个时代。

 

[K]

弗瑞当然可以使唤美国队长，队长服从命令。但在弗瑞的办公室里，他已经把想要说的话说过了——毫无疑问，他们存在分歧。“你可以热爱人类，但你不应该太过相信他们”，弗瑞说。史蒂夫想，这也许就是症结所在，而弗瑞似乎没有意识到这一点。

如果连想要保护的人都不能相信，那么他在守护什么呢。巴基是为了什么才付出生命的呢。急速下降的电梯让史蒂夫感觉大脑在嗡嗡作响：他仿佛听到无声的轰鸣，回荡在这个小小的密闭空间里。就像被封进冰里一样，耳膜被压迫着，除了脑子里的景象，一切都变得寂静无声。

在无穷无尽的回忆开始之前，弗瑞打断了他的思考。这就是洞察计划，他说。史蒂夫跟在他的背后，看着几乎看不到尽头的武器库。“三艘超世代的天空母舰”，弗瑞说话的语气里有掩盖不住的得意，“我们能把威胁扼杀在摇篮里”。

史蒂夫抬头看着黑压压一片的枪管对准他们。过去他也面对过类似的情况：剥夺，压迫，恐惧，反抗。在战场上，枪口那个窄小的黑洞背后，是一整个地狱。

“我以为，先有罪、再有罚。”

“我们没时间等那么久。”

 

[L]

“谁是——‘我们’？”

 

[M]

“国家的象征、世界的英雄。美国队长，一个关于荣誉、勇气和牺牲的故事。”

史蒂夫走过那面墙的时候想起点什么，但它又像纸飞机一样轻飘飘地飞走了。美国队长，一个传统价值观融合全新科技的产物。过去听过这个故事的孩子们已经变老，他们带着自己孩子、自己孩子的孩子来到这里，重温当初的传奇。

只有他还是当年的模样，甚至连眉间的沟壑都不曾改变。

有时候史蒂夫会觉得世事很奇妙。过去是谁让这听上去荡气回肠的故事发生，现在又是谁把它记录在博物馆里呢。他们都被名为命运的手所摆弄。说不上来是愉快还是悲伤，似乎和自己全然没有关系，他好像在看别人的电影一样：一个关于荣誉、勇气和牺牲的故事。博物馆广播里那把温柔的男声，轻描淡写地总结了美国队长的过去。但是他们又能说什么呢？说他在镜子前试着戴上巴基那顶不合大小的军帽，说他们的鞋子在行军途中灌满泥水，说他们缩在战壕里、紧拥着躲避敌人的流弹，还是说在半夜军帐里别人听不见的话语？

那些真真切切发生过的、在这儿都变成了人们臆想出来的事情。

他从一张照片转向另一张照片，把那些曾经鲜活的生命刻在他的眼底。只是，就像这一季流行红色、下一季流行蓝色一样，任何颜色都会有老旧褪去的一日。周围的灯光都变得黯淡无色，只有巴基和他对视的那抹笑容在黑白影片中永远绽放着——那一个瞬间他可以盯着看一整天，一遍、又一遍。影片里的巴基一直保持着年轻时候的样子，那么英俊、那么可靠，连嘴角上扬的弧度都和史蒂夫心里的影子重合起来。

“作为童年玩伴，无论是在校园里、还是在战场上，巴基·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯都形影不离。”

史蒂夫听见广播这样说。

“……巴恩斯中士，是咆哮突击队中唯一一位为国捐躯的战士。”

他可以闭上眼睛，但无法合上耳朵。

 

[N]

“……感觉怎么样？疼吗？”巴基伸出手，小心翼翼地捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀。大概是生怕弄疼了对方，巴基的动作有点迟疑。指腹触碰到的皮肤富有弹性，很柔软，只是和那个熟悉的躯体相比，似乎完全变了一个样——过去那儿只是隔着一层薄薄的皮肤便能摸到骨头。巴基略一犹豫，稍微用了点力，任由指尖放肆地陷进那人温热的手臂肌肉里。

“刚开始的时候有点疼。”史蒂夫的笑容里有着显而易见的得意，他举起手，轻轻捶了一下巴基的胸膛，“但现在好多了。”

巴基看向史蒂夫的眼睛。他知道那有多疼……也许，比他所经历过的还要疼。虽然史蒂夫对此一笔带过，但没有人比巴基更了解他。没有人。

从刚开始的震惊、到现在已经完全平复了下来，巴基回想起自己打听到的事情，关于血清，关于实验，关于国债……关于那些乱七八糟的表演和电影。只是到现在，他还是感觉到不可思议：他的挚友在他所不知道的那段时间里面，从一个瘦弱的小个子变成了如今威风凛凛的美国队长。巴基感到一丝丝的失落。他和史蒂夫一起度过了无数个白天和夜晚，形影不离，但一直花心思照看着的那个人就这样静悄悄地、趁他所不在的时候，变得比任何人都夺目。就像一直悉心培育的盆栽在自己睡着的时候偷偷开好了花。好了，现在女孩子们开始留意他，巴基想，但她们都不曾正视过史蒂夫过去的模样。

“你现在一定很得意。”巴基把手收回来。

“看起来是那样吗？”史蒂夫故作夸张地撇撇嘴，“好吧，我承认是有那么一点……就一点。”

可是，能霸占史蒂夫过去的人，只有他一个。于是巴基又重新露出释怀的微笑。史蒂夫站在他前面，眼里带着疑问。

“我知道你不会乖乖在那儿的工厂找一份工作。”巴基岔开话题，无奈地摇摇头，“但没想到他们居然把你放进来了。天，我真不知道是该感激他们把你变得那么强大，还是责怪他们让你去送死。”

“至少我对现在拥有的一切都心怀感激。无论如何，我通过了测试、活了下来、然后走到了这里。”似乎是突然又想起了什么，史蒂夫的语气从开始的轻松高昂逐渐变得低沉起来，“——要不然，我就只能像过去那样什么也办不到、最后眼睁睁地失去我最重要的朋友。”

“所以你终于对我过去的顾虑感同身受了？”巴基双手插在口袋里， “我甚至不放心你一个人在那儿。但我没办法，我不能让你跟我到战场来。”

“……我不是在开玩笑，巴基。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，而现在巴基终于开始习惯去平视他，“我差一点就要失去你了。”

“但并没有，不是吗？”巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会看好我的布鲁克林小子。”

 

[O]

“If it is possible, I want to continue to build a lasting basis for U.S.-Soviet cooperation-for a more peaceful future for all mankind……Tonight, we work to achieve another victory, a victory over tyranny and savage aggression.”  
——George Bush Sr. 1991.

（如果可能的话，我希望能够继续建立一个以美苏合作为首的、更持久的基础，以此为全人类呈现一个更和平的世界……今晚，我们为实现其他的胜利而奋斗，为能够战胜暴政与野蛮侵略的胜利而奋斗。  
——乔治·H·W·布什  于1991）

 

[P]

“不是去当一个完美的士兵。”厄斯金博士指了指史蒂夫的胸口。那儿是如此脆弱，瘦得能看清楚肋骨的形状。那副单薄的皮囊之下、心脏在平稳跳动，“……而是去当一个好人。”

史蒂夫坐在那儿，一时无言以对。没有战争的话，又何来士兵？史蒂夫想，战斗从来都不是值得被推崇的——他从布鲁克林肮脏的小巷里面学会了这个。只是目的让手段变得神圣。但无论如何，他总归实现了自己想要到前线的愿望。而现在，他将要从里海营走出去、真真正正地踏上战场；他要为那些手无寸铁的人们而战，为自由、还有和平而战。行囊已经准备好，那些练习用的空膛里终于要装满子弹。

如果明天成功的话，他将成为最强大的武器。成为美国人民对付法西斯势力的武器。成为一个——有血有肉、会行走、会思考、拥有自主意识的武器。

史蒂夫举起杯子，试图笑一笑，但他只能干巴巴地开口，“敬那些小个子们。”

 

[Q]

从史密森尼博物馆出来之后，他去看望了佩姬。

岁月在她的脸上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，七十年后，当初坚强美丽的女人已经变得白发苍苍、布满皱纹，只有那不变的脸部轮廓依稀能看出当年意气风发的样子。

史蒂夫端详着她床前那年轻时候的照片。那面容是如此熟悉，让他怀念，似乎那场分别就发生在昨天。他开口说话的声音依然有着浓得化不开的温柔。而她的眼光追随着史蒂夫，似乎要把那张想念了七十年的脸烙在自己的脑海里，眼神里满是缱绻。

但他们都没什么好后悔的。她这一辈子过得挺好；而如果再给他一次机会，他还是会作出那个选择。

“我唯一的遗憾，是你没能过上属于自己的生活。”佩姬说。

 

[R]

“是啊，兄弟。我们都有一样的问题。”山姆还很年轻，比起史蒂夫，比起很多退役军人。但那双眼睛里面是史蒂夫熟悉的沙砾，沉重如顽石。那是从战场上带回来的。“……愧疚，悔恨。”他的演说真不错，史蒂夫想，虽然这一切在普通人的眼里只是安逸生活里的一些调味品。 

“你失去了什么人吗？”史蒂夫问他。

“我的搭档，莱利，在一次夜间飞行任务。标准的空降救援任务，已经演练过上千次的事情。”山姆试图把语气控制得和往常一样平稳，“可是一枚火箭弹击中了他。我什么也做不到，只能眼睁睁地看着。”

我什么也做不到，只能眼睁睁地看着。

 

并不是所有的故事都会有一个完美的、快乐的结局。史蒂夫突然有些羡慕起现在那些失意的人，他们有的是机会去抱怨社会的不公，他们可以为自己的挫折、失败感到忧虑和烦恼。只是这些琐碎的负面情绪，在战争面前是何等微不足道。那些感情、记忆、经历、喜怒哀乐……那些浩瀚如同海洋的事情，全部压缩在人类脆弱的身体里，然后如同鸡蛋一样，在坦克的碾压下支离破碎。

人总有一天会面临死亡。史蒂夫甚至可以想象，人们是如何失去呼吸、躺在泥土之下，肉体腐烂、分解，用数年的时间剩下森森白骨。而他们——那些死在战场上的士兵——为了信念，亲手把自己交给死亡。不过短短几分钟的事情，在炮弹的残渣里甚至找不回他们完整的身体。

然后，讣告上用一个词概括了全部的他们：牺牲。

 

“你想要退役吗？”山姆打断了他开始变得虚无缥缈的思考。

“不。我不知道。”史蒂夫顿了顿，试图露出微笑。他抬眼看着山姆，又把目光转向别的方向，“说实话，我不知道如果自己退役了，我还能干什么。”

他想过要继续，这是他作为超级士兵的使命。只要有战争，就会有士兵；只要有威胁，就会有武器……只要有人类社会，就不会有停止冲突的一天。但他也考虑过退役的事情：在和平年代重新握起枪让他感到厌倦，而灰色地带更令他踌躇不前——这已经不是过去的那个年代了，他甚至不知道该要如何分辨敌友。

或许他可以去写一写关于战争的回忆录，史蒂夫想，但他马上就打消了那个念头。

那些让他有时夜不能寐的事情，像闪回的梦境一样、轻飘飘的，却又沉重得无法用语言和文字承载，似乎一旦说出口，他就要往山下坠去：他无法忍受那些士兵被劈开的身体、那些被炸得坑坑洼洼的土地、那些掌心里都是血和灰土的交握、那些永远无法得到兑现的承诺……它们在变成一页页的铅字之后，沦为人们茶余饭后的闲聊谈资。

山姆问话的表情很认真，“……什么让你快乐？”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫如实回答。

 

[S]

弗瑞的车子被击中。

那一发攻击几乎没有一丝一毫的偏差。被那发炮弹的冲击力掀起、车身整个翻转过来、然后又重重砸在地上。那些刺耳的金属碰撞声和混乱的求救声立刻充斥于这个街头。人们惊慌失措地躲避，只有浑身黑色的袭击者在浓烟中、朝弗瑞所在的位置一步一步移动。伴随着人们对于未知的无穷恐惧，他手握着属于死神的长矛，从地狱中走来。

那是一把改良过的FNmk13。

冬日战士是个射击高手。

 

[T]

“除去那些外交手段和虚情假意，想建立更美好的新世界，有时候需要摧毁旧的。而这样难免树敌。他们会说你肮脏……因为你不得不去用一些见不得人的手段、只为了创造一些更美好的事情。” 皮尔斯的语气渐渐从冷漠变得愤怒，“一想到那些人现在正得意着……这让我非常、非常生气。”

……

“九头蛇创造了一个混乱的世界——”佐拉博士的声音依旧和七十年前一样，“——而人类最终愿意牺牲自由，来换取安全。”

……

“洞察计划会除掉对九头蛇有威胁的人。一次、几百万人。”西特维尔说。

……

 

武器为什么要拥有自主意识呢？如果被感情和利益所左右，刀刃会变得钝重，扳机会容易松动。死去的人已经死去，而活着的人背负着历史继续活着。那些冗长的记忆和复杂的感情，都是士兵行囊里的累赘，他们的脚步会陷进名为回忆的沼泽里。而现在，史蒂夫看回去，一切阴谋都变得清晰明白：拥有个人感情、会自己发号施令的武器，并不能为他人所利用。他记起厄斯金博士的话：不是要去当一个完美的士兵，而是去当一个好人。

不知道会不会太晚，史蒂夫想，现在他终于能够真真正正地理解这句话了。

不要相信任何人，弗瑞曾经警告他。他们有时候是对的，现在目之所及一片灰茫，再没有过去史蒂夫眼里界线分明的黑白。他在前进的路上步履蹒跚，怀疑的子弹顺着预定弹道射进了他的大脑，它将一直折磨着他。七十年后的今天，还有什么是可以相信的呢？

 

[U]

那天天气很好，那个军人说，俘虏们像是排队的蚂蚁一样、沿着铁轨往预定的地点前进。看守人员们手里握着枪，他们不紧不慢地跟在后面，有说有笑。火车驶过来的时候，他们推攘着让那些又饿又渴的俘虏往一旁靠，‘别先被撞死了’，他们嚷道。

“然后有一个俘虏突然像疯了一样、赶在火车过来之前冲过铁轨。那时候谁也没反应过来。然后是第二个、第三个……好几个人跟着他，踉踉跄跄地跨过铁轨。”他顿了顿，抹掉胡子上的啤酒泡沫，“看守人员朝他们开枪，有好几发都被驶过来的火车挡住了。他们往对面的灌木丛跑去，像是逃跑的獾一样。”

有一个起步慢的可怜家伙被卷进了火车的底下，还有两个被当场击毙的。不知道剩下的那几个人有没有平安逃掉，他摇摇头，仰头把杯子里剩下的酒都喝掉了。

然后空气像是凝固了一样，很久很久，大家都没有说话。很久很久。他们手里握着酒杯，每一个人的脸上都写满心有余悸的表情。他们都不是那些可怜的人，他们是幸运的，现在还能呼吸着空气、喝着酒。但有些事情谁都逃不脱：每一次上战场前，并不是过去自以为的士气高扬、斗志满满——无一例外，他们都会感到紧张和恐惧。

但一旦手里的枪开火，那些恐惧和远大的理想都会全部消失得无影无踪：活下去，所有人的脑子里都只有这一个念头。

 

我出去吹吹风，巴基这样说着，离开了座位。然后大家像如梦初醒般换了一个话题。他们说起行军时队里发的沙丁鱼罐头、熏猪油和蔬菜香肠，说起羊毛手套和防水床垫，说起那些意大利女孩。史蒂夫起身到吧台前付了酒钱，想了想，又跟了出去。

巴基没有走远。他坐在酒馆门口的台阶一边，脸上是酒气熏出来的红。外头有点冷，他们呼出来的白雾很快就消散开去。史蒂夫走过去，在巴基身侧坐下。史蒂夫想了很久，开口道，“第一次开枪……杀敌的时候，你是怎么想的？”

直到站在敌人面前，史蒂夫才真正意识到，过去在里海营的那些演练、儿戏得像是小孩子过家家。真实的战争和想象的距离，就像他们拿望远镜也看不到的家乡一样遥远。现在，即使他闭上眼睛，仍然能够想起子弹发射出去的时候那些迸溅的火花。无论敌友，往往先有一拨人往前冲，接着便会倒下几个、几十个……每当史蒂夫回想起那些片段，内心总会受到不明声音的拷问。

那些人是谁呢？他们是好人还是坏人？他们有家人吗？

“那时候……”巴基似乎在回忆什么，眼神放空。中士停顿了很久，久到史蒂夫以为他准备了一大段话，关于那些复杂的情绪。但最后巴基只是摇了摇头，“……我只想着，要回去。”

史蒂夫原本以为巴基会有很多事情想要和自己分担，或者是，说说过去那些难熬的时刻。但巴基并没有。这一点他和参军前并没有改变，巴基并不是一个内心特别敏感的家伙。他也许有过感触，但他没有表达，史蒂夫这样想。史蒂夫是对的，巴恩斯中士并不是一个内心特别敏感的家伙。只是刚刚史蒂夫开口问他的那一瞬间，他的脑子里面突然闪回很多在战场上被他所忽略的画面。

——他扣动扳机，然后子弹射了出去。他们没法后退，后退意味着投降和失败。他连续开了好多枪，砰砰、砰砰砰，前一个敌人倒下，下一个、再下一个又冲过来。他往前跑，手里扛着枪，仿佛有整个世界那么重。

——下地狱去吧！巴基听到有人那么喊。下地狱去吧！

——那一场仗他们赢了，最后溃不成军的敌人早已撤离。他们看着面前倒下的人们，在尸堆寻找着可以救活的同伴：有些人姿势扭曲地倒在土里，甚至有人的脸直接撞在硬石上、已经变得血肉模糊。巴基强忍着干呕的欲望，从硫磺、硝烟和血汗的臭味中跨过去。

——史蒂夫不应该看到这些，巴基想着，这会让他的哮喘变得更严重。那个小混球应该好好呆在布鲁克林干他的活儿。幸亏那儿的房租还算便宜，史蒂夫只要重新找一份正经的工作，还是能负担得起的。巴基突然又后悔自己出发前一晚跟史蒂夫说过的话，他不该因为生气就用语言激对方：史蒂夫根本不需要证明什么，他早就是个顶天立地小男子汉了。

——忍过了想要呕吐的时期，之后的一切都变得好多了。他跟着队伍回到营地。接下来还要走更多的路，巴基用水胡乱洗了把脸，然后和他的队友们一样、瘫倒在床上。只是在意识迷蒙之前，巴基又开始想念布鲁克林那习以为常得几乎要厌烦的一切。

像是总结什么，巴基又重复了一遍。

“……我只是想着：我要回去。”

 

[V]

冬日战士的面罩掉落在地上。

“……巴基？”

有那么一瞬间，整个世界都静止了。

 

[W]

“不打算给我一个临别之吻吗？”巴基调整了一下自己的帽子。他们站在月台的一个角落里，史蒂夫倚靠在肮脏的柱子边上，周围都是军绿色的海洋。熙熙攘攘的，没有想象中离别的沉重，反而大家的脸上都挂着跃跃欲试的兴奋表情。蒸气熏得史蒂夫感觉有点热，他把外套脱掉、搭在手上。脸很烫，快要不能呼吸了，史蒂夫这样想。

“你的女朋友呢？”

“吹了。”巴基没有细说。史蒂夫点点头表示明白，也不打算深究。不过他大概也能看得出点端倪，认识那么多年，巴基没什么能瞒过他的。

“别这样……史蒂夫——”巴基故作夸张的表情让史蒂夫露出无奈的笑容。巴基昂了昂下巴，示意史蒂夫看看周围的人，“你看，大家都有但是我没有，这不是太不公平了吗？”

“可是……”

临别的亲吻是一个咒语，巴基说，只有被施与咒语的人才能够平安回来。史蒂夫内心很想反驳这个毫无依据的、像个娘们一样的、蹩脚的谎言，但他没有这样做。巴基必须要平安回来，无论如何。求你了，上帝。

“快点——听听看，要鸣笛了——”巴基抓住史蒂夫瘦弱的肩膀。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛。他觉得自己的脸烫烫的，越来越热，快要不能呼吸了。没什么大不了的，史蒂夫想，虽然没干过这个但不代表他不能这么干。他踮起脚、凑上前去，亲了亲巴基的脸颊。

“平安回来。”只是轻轻的一下，史蒂夫像是触电一样返回原位。他们身边的人开始上车。巴基就那样看着他，眼光里头一回出现了史蒂夫读不懂的情绪。只是在史蒂夫还没反应过来的时候，对方抓住他的下巴，直接吻了吻他的唇。很快，可能比刚才的那个亲吻还要短。

“……等我回来。”巴基说。他的声音很低沉，和刚才的亢奋似乎完全变了一个样。史蒂夫只是怔怔地站在原地。他看着巴基背好行囊、跟着人群往车上走去。

“别干傻事。”巴基又补充了一句。

 

[X]

——“谢谢你，巴基。但我自己能行。”

“自由的代价一向都是高昂的，我愿意付出这个代价。”

——“但问题是……你不需要这样做。”

“哪怕只有我一个人，我也会坚持到底。但我相信，我不是唯一的一个。”

——“我会陪你直到最后，兄弟。”

 

[Y]

他往下坠落。

——“但我，认识他。”

那只手在水底抓紧了他。

 

[Z]

他没什么能够给巴基的，史蒂夫想，他无法给对方名誉、地位、财产，那些庸俗或者是高尚的玩意儿。连那个装满窃听器的房子都不是属于自己的。人们拥有这个世界，然后把它弄得一团糟，又修复它，周而复始。但这个世界又不属于任何人。

冬日战士也没能从美国队长那儿得到什么。那些庸俗和高尚的玩意儿，都是他过去所拥有的，他只是忘了它们。除了……

一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的新世界。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是旧作搬运，2015年1月19日公开发表在随缘居。  
> 些许改动，主要是队长的官方身高体重和现实差距有点离谱。


End file.
